The Half Moon
by Lakestar of Thunderclan
Summary: In an accident Half Moon, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar got sent to the clan's territory, will Jayfeather be able to help them get back to there own time? Who was the cat that sent them there? And Why?


**New story ;) hate me I don't care, and I will add to my other Story Lake's Rising soon.**

The Half Moon

_(Half Moon)_

My jaws parted in a yawn the moon was rising and I couldn't sleep. Standing I exited the cave to look up at the moo, tonight is the half moon, I sighed thinking about my dream last night.

'Where am I'_ I thought worried as I padded through a strange forest, the sun shown throw the leaves on the tall trees, and the wind that ruffled my fur_ _was nothing like the wind on the mountain. I was dazed I couldn't think straight _'wait a minute I've seen this place before' _then it came to me._

"_The Lake…" I looked around it had changed then I saw one of the tunnel entrances and padded over to it. I looked down the dark hole and sadness filled my heart, suddenly a pair of haunting green eyes looked out at me._

"_H-Half Moon? Is that really you?" a scared and familiar voice asked, and a ginger head appeared. _

"_Yes Fallen Leaves it's me. How did you find your way out?" I asked shocked seeing him again. The ginger tom didn't answer he was looking me over like he hadn't seen me in more seasons then we had been gone. "Fallen Leaves what's wrong?" _

"_You shouldn't be here! The gray one said you all left many, many seasons ago!" he whispered he was looking at me wide eyed, and then shook his head and turned back down the tunnel. Horrified I lunged and grabbed his tail in between my teeth, he yelped and spun around "go back to where you belong Half Moon. I am destined to wander the tunnels for eternity, I cannot leave but can so go home" he spat. But his eyes were full of sadness "tell Broken Shadow I miss her" and with that he yanked his tail from my jaws and disappeared into the dark tunnel._

_I was tempted to follow him then thought against it, I turned away from the tunnel and headed deeper into the pine forest it wasn't were we stayed often but had some good hunting._

_I spied a hawk sitting on the ground eating a water vole (it was a strange place for a hawk) and dropped into a hunting crouch and slid forward silently placing my paws carefully until I was about a foxlength away. My muscles tensed as I prepared to leap and just as I was about to a branch snapped behind me and the hawk jumped into the air with me right behind. I felt my claws hook into its underbelly as I pulled it to the ground, it fought and pulled on my ears with its beak and thrashed in my grasp, I finally was able to flip it onto its back and my fangs found their way to the hawks throat and sank down deep. I released it when it went limp, then turned to see who disturbed my hunt._

_There we no one there, I scanned the trees and bushes, I blinked _'strange I know I heard something' _after that thought I when back to the hawk and started pulling out the feathers when there was a ear splitting yowl. The next thing I knew I was bowled over by a large white cat._ I blinked coming out of my dream to find that I'm still staring at the moon.

"Stoneteller?" a voice called using my new name. I turned to see Dove's Wing and young Lion's Roar padding toward me.

"Dove's Wing, Lion's Roar what can I do for you?" I asked confused at why they were still up. Lion's Roar stepped forward his tail was twitching nervously and he looked very uncomfortable.

"W-Well Stoneteller…" he stopped to dip his head a bit and I rolled my eyes in amusement "…I found something strange near the river. It is a shallow pool that wasn't there before and when I went to drink from it the water changed into a scene, I saw a gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes talking to Dove's Wing or I think it was Dove's Wing"

"I don't know any gray tabby with sightless blue eyes Stoneteller!" Dove's Wing broke in; I looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Alright take me to this strange pool" I told them and Lion's Roar pelted down the trail with me and Dove's Wing on his heels, we followed him up the cliff face. "Have you seen it yet?" I called over to Dove's Wing.

"No, he came to me and then we went straight to you!" she called through the wind that had picked and now violently blew their fur in all directions and threatening to give them a chill. While we were talking Lion's Roar had stopped and standing on the edge of the shallow pool. Neither Dove's Wing nor I had seen stop and hurled into him sending all of us crashing into the black water.

I was pulled under as soon as I hit the water, I struggled to claw my way up to the surface and when I did I saw Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar struggling to keep their heads up. I swam to them, the wind was whipping the water around blinding us from seeing too far away and causing waves that pushed us back under. As I swam I realized something this pool is bigger than it was before.

"Lion's Roar! I thought you said it was shallow!" I yowled, the felt guilty for yelling at the new to-be (our new name for softpaws) his golden head turned toward me, his golden eyes were wide with fear.

"I-It was!" he wailed. That's when I noticed Dove's Wing was missing, I turned, and my eyes were darting over the black water.

"Dove's Wing?" I called and strained to hear any answer, there was none **"Dove's Wing!"** I screamed, and then turned back to Lion's Roar to see if he heard anything only to find him gone as well. That's when I saw a gold tuft of his fur drenched in blood. I let out a wail of grief then felt something grab my hind leg and pulled me under.

"No!" I cried "Let me go!" and then I was under. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, then my vision started to get fuzzy and right before it all went black I saw something.

_**A pair of cold amber eyes!**_


End file.
